V81 NeilFreund.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Doesn't want to offend. Player isn't responding. / Nervous}'' Did I say something wrong? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Doesn't want to offend. Player isn't responding. / Nervous}'' You were saying? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Doesn't want to offend. Player isn't responding. / Nervous}'' Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene= |srow=16 |topic=000A7CE2 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Friendly, surprised the player is wearing a Vault suit. / Friendly}'' Hey, an outsider with a Vault suit. There's something you don't see everyday. |after=Neil: Don't say anything, but man, I'd love to be out there. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, surprised the player is wearing Power Armor. / Friendly}'' Power Armor? There's something you don't see everyday. |after=Neil: Don't say anything, but man, I'd love to be out there. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' So we got a new visitor today. |after=Neil: Don't say anything, but man, I'd love to be out there. |abxy=A}} |topic=00195F6A |before=NPCMNeilFreund: Hey, an outsider with a Vault suit. There's something you don't see everyday. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Don't say anything, but man, I'd love to be out there. |after=Player Default: You should check it out. It's got a lot of offer these days. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00195F69 |before=Player Default: Hope you guys get some breaks at least. You can't work all the time. |response=''{Knows the truth all too well. / Concerned}'' Tell me about it. |after=Neil: They say it's all the moving parts that have us working 'round the clock these days. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00195F68 |before=Player Default: Screw work, do you what you want. |response=''{Amused / Amused}'' I wish. |after=Neil: They say it's all the moving parts that have us working 'round the clock these days. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00195F67 |before=Player Default: Hard work pays off, and you guys are maintaining the Vault, right? |response=''{Hopes their work is worth it. / Concerned}'' Trying to at least. |after=Neil: They say it's all the moving parts that have us working 'round the clock these days. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00195F66 |before=Player Default: Why the long hours? |response=''{Friendly, lighthearted answer / Friendly}'' We're just making sure this roof over our heads doesn't cave in on us. |after=Neil: They say it's all the moving parts that have us working 'round the clock these days. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000AFB04 |before=Player Default: You should check it out. It's got a lot of offer these days. |response=''{Thinking / Thinking}'' Maybe someday. At the rate we're working these days, maybe sooner than later. |after=Player Default: Hope you guys get some breaks at least. You can't work all the time. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000AFB03 |before=Player Default: It's pretty dangerous. You wouldn't last a day. |response=''{Disappointed / Neutral}'' Yeah, that's the fear. Least with the way the Overseer has us working, 81 will still be around for a while. |after=Player Default: Hope you guys get some breaks at least. You can't work all the time. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000AFB02 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It takes some preparation. I'd learn how to use a gun and be ready to use it before I went out there. |response=''{Disappointed / Neutral}'' I've never even touched a gun. I can even say if our Security has seen any real combat. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' But with the hours we're working these days, I'm not even sure where I'd find time to practice. |after=Player Default: Hope you guys get some breaks at least. You can't work all the time. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000AFB01 |before=Player Default: If you want to leave, why don't you just go? |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Wish it was that easy. It's scary, leaving the Vault. And the Commonwealth? It's all so... unpredictable. |after=Player Default: You should check it out. It's got a lot of offer these days. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000AFAFC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Tell me about it. |response=''{Recalling information / Neutral}'' They say it's all the moving parts that have us working 'round the clock these days. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Structurally, I guess 81 is still pretty sound. Vault-Tec sure knew what they were doing when they set these places up. |after=Neil: Well, I don't want to keep you, and I gotta get back to work. Maybe I'll see you around. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000AFAF3 |before=Neil: Structurally, I guess 81 is still pretty sound. Vault-Tec sure knew what they were doing when they set these places up. |response=''{Friendly / Neutral}'' Well, I don't want to keep you, and I gotta get back to work. Maybe I'll see you around. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=0003F264 |trow=11 |before= |response=''{Hopeful. / Friendly}'' Someday I'll make it out there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Daydreaming about the Commonwealth. / Friendly}'' I heard Diamond City is pretty nice, tucked behind some walls. Sounds safe enough. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Daydreaming about the Commonwealth. / Friendly}'' If only the Commonwealth wasn't so dangerous. I'd love to see more of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Gossiping / Friendly}'' Miranda likes to tell me that I'm just taking 81 for granted, but I can't help but feel trapped here sometimes. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Gossiping / Friendly}'' Calvin told me I just want out so I can slack off. Maybe he's right. This work is just killing me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' I hope you know, that's no small thing you did back there, saving Austin. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Upset with player for saving himself instead of a child. / Irritated}'' Austin was just a kid. I'm beginning to see why Miranda hates outsiders so much. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted that the player chose to let a child die. / Disgust}'' I'm not usually wrong about people, but damn, letting a child die? Maybe the Commonwealth isn't for me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted the player let a child die. / Disgust}'' If the Commonwealth is filled with people like you, I want no part of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted the player let a child die. / Disgust}'' You outsiders sure are cold. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted with the player for letting a child die. / Disgust}'' What kind of person lets a child die? |after= |abxy=}} V81_Conv_Entry_01_GenericPre |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000AD470 |trow=2 |before=CitizenFemale: How's your head feeling today? |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' Still a little pounding, but getting better. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Nothing I can't handle. |after=CitizenFemale: Nice to know it wasn't another migraine kicking in. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000AD46E |before=CitizenFemale: Nice to know it wasn't another migraine kicking in. |response=''{Glad he didn't miss work. / Grateful}'' Tell me about it. Cal, would bust my ass if I called out again, too. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000AD46D |before= |response=''{Asking a question / Question}'' How's it looking? |after=CitizenFemale: Eh, same old, same old. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000AD46B |before=CitizenFemale: Another day, another double shift. |response=''{Conversational / Friendly}'' I hear ya. Maybe you could see about working in Doctor Penske's lab again? |after=CitizenFemale: Yeah, maybe, but no way I'm sampling anymore of her creations. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files